Many cutting tools, such as a sickle, are commonly used for cutting tall grass and weeds. The blade of a sickle is hooked around the weeds and pulled on as the weeds are cut. However, such a cutting tool is not useful for cutting heavier woody growth such as tree branches, the trunks of small trees, or bushes.
On the other hand, tools for cutting heavier woody growth, such as a saw blade or cutting shears, are not useful in cutting taller and more pliable vegetation such as weeds or grass.
There is a need for a versatile cutting tool which is capable of cutting tall grass and weeds as well as for cutting tree branches in two and even small trees with a minimum of cutting strokes. Such a tool can be useful to gardeners, tree and forestry workers, roadside workers who clear brush and the like, and farming and orchard workers for removal of weeds and other growth at different times during the year.